wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamil Armstrong
Kamil ArmstrongBreaking 14.z is an administrator of people, human and parahuman. Personality Armstrong is eminently rational, far more then so then his colleagues.Scarab 25.1 Was the first to propose offering amnesty to the Baumann Parahuman Containment Center to get needed firepower. His career choice is greatly motivated by his sense of compassion to the parahumans. In an authority damaging situation he went with what the facts were, though his own interests were at stake regardless.“We’ve been listening,” Exalt said. “''Listening''?” “You’ve been bugged,” Dispatch said. “Only the bugs are the ones outside. They’ve been talking. Reciting.” I could see Chief Director West’s eyes narrow as he looked at me. He would be replaying the conversation in his head, trying to figure out if he had said anything damning. “No guarantee she’s telling the truth,” West said. “Provided he keeps to the rules, we’re willing to let that be,” Dispatch said. “Spiders in the back areas of the prison.” “Yes,” Director Armstrong said. “That’s accurate. I can’t speak to particulars or the little details, though.” “I repeated everything verbatim,” I confirmed. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1 Piggot stated that he focused more on parahuman science then on integration with normal humans, and greater societal cohesion.“You likely know Director Armstrong in Boston, how he tends to prioritize research and understanding parahumans. I concern myself with more concrete affairs. Public relations, parahumans as a part of America.” Weld nodded. “What Armstrong continually fails to grasp is that if we do not integrate parahumans into society, help society bend to accommodate your kind, there is no point in lab experiments or classifications. As bad as things might be with the periodic arrival of Endbringers and parahuman criminals, matters could be ten times worse if panic or prejudice takes hold from the public. You understand?” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Relationships Weld Armstrong is close to Weld,greatwyrmgold:'''Why did Weld not stay in Brockton Bay after the Leviathan attack? Was there some ceremonial thing in Boston that needed to be done, or was there a larger skip between arcs than I realized, or what? '''wildbow: ~Three weeks, IIRC. He needed to wrap things up back home, and he had people (like teammates, Director Armstrong) that he wanted to say goodbye to. - Comment by Wildbow on Sentinel 9.1 and seems to have all but adopted him.“One thing, ma’am,” Weld spoke. “Yes?” He took a deep breath. Not that he really needed it, but he did anyways. “Forgive me for saying so, but I get the impression you don’t like or respect Director Armstrong?” “Your point?” “I just thought you should know he’s something like a father figure to me. He’s the one who recruited me to the Wards, got me up to speed. I’ve already made plans to go to his house for a bit this summer. Maybe I’m putting myself on your sh… in your bad books by saying so, but I just thought I should let you know I’ll step up to defend him if you start putting him down.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Armstrong did not coddle Weld and informed the boy about the PRT's larger plans for him.“Provided all goes according to plan, we intend for you to become a member of the core Protectorate team within the span of three to five years. Making your face national, even international, if you are willing.” “Wow. Yeah, I’m definitely okay with that, ma’am,” he tried to feign surprise. Armstrong had already covered much of this. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Others understand the relationship to be a family relationship.“Weld’s kind-of dad figure was the Director in charge of the Boston PRT,” Sveta said. “He was also kind of in charge of looking after Ashley, because her town was close to Boston.” “Making sure she didn’t do too much damage?” I asked. “Yes. And gradually trying to get her used to the idea of cooperating with the good guys, making sure she was staying reasonably healthy. They reached out regularly, letting her know there were better options. Except that Ashley was a different Ashley.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.7 The Ambassadors His department tolerated the group's presence in the Charlestown area,“Yes. We’re staying a little bit longer here. We looked into it, the heroes don’t have a strong presence here in your Charlestown territory. We can get away with just a little bit more.” ... Accord looked down and corrected the position of the pen on his desk before turning back to Trickster. “Fifteen thousand dollars, and fifteen percent of any take. The heroes don’t have a strong presence here because they don’t need a strong presence here. I maintain the peace. It will cost me if I have people here, active and causing trouble.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.8 Presumably at his orders or with his consent. Weaver Compared her to a cult leader, favorably.“This is exactly what I was talking about. She’s a dangerous influence.” “She’s a sixteen year old girl with strong opinions, Wilkins,” Armstrong answered. “Nothing more. She holds onto those opinions and her core worldview, and vulnerable people get caught up in her momentum. Cult leaders will do the same thing, only it’s purposeful in their case. Get people tired, get people worn out, scared and hungry, and then give them someone with presence to give them support.” “You’re saying she’s an accidental cult leader?” “She’s in a position where it’s very easy to sway others. A lot of the parahumans out there fit the criteria I’m talking about,” Armstrong said. He glanced at Glenn, who looked distinctly unhappy. “So, apparently, does our staff.” “I think you’re off target,” I said. “You’re talking about Foil, I get it, and Parian, and now the Chicago Wards and Glenn. But all of the decisions they made were when I wasn’t anywhere near them. Unless you’re implying I have some sort of mind control.” “No,” Armstrong told me. He didn’t fit his name; he looked more like my dad than anyone, though he had a peculiarly prominent jaw and a forehead that made it look like he was perpetually glaring. “It doesn’t matter if they’re near you. The message and the idea stays with them even after they leave your presence.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1 He apparently saw the young hero as capable. Ashley Stillons Invested a lot of effort to accommodate and recruit troubled woman during his career. It only took the end of the world to gain anything remotely close to a chance. Appearance Kamil was slim with a high forehead matched with a well furrowed brow and weirdly sharp jaw.Armstrong told me. He didn’t fit his name; he looked more like my dad than anyone, though he had a peculiarly prominent jaw and a forehead that made it look like he was perpetually glaring. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1I saw the name plate for Chief Armstrong, white haired with a very pronounced chin and a crooked nose. He looked more like a mad scientist or a quirky grandfather than a major figure in the cape scene. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.6 Later in life he started wearing a beard.Ashley saw Mr. Armstrong stand from the bench. He was a funny man, his head too wide at the top, his chin narrow. The beard he’d grown out helped. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.7 Kamil is an overweight black man, with long arms and legs, and what he describes as a perpetually angry look. He his 5 foot, 6 inches tall and has a receding, greying hairline.He related because he felt uncomfortable in his own skin. He was gangly without being tall, at five feet six inches, with a tendency to put on weight toward the stomach and hips. He was cursed with a perpetually angry look that almost never matched his mood, a jaw that seemed set like he was spoiling for a fight, and a crooked nose. His hairline was receding, and gray hair had coming in early, in locks and patches with no rhyme or reason to it. If none of that was enough to prejudice people against him and force him into an uphill battle when it came to proving himself as an academic and leader, the fact that he was black might. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.z History Background Mister Armstrong had an academical background and started his PRT service as a consultant to the early Boston department in 1998“Is that seventeen years ago, I got interested in all of this because I thought powers were neat. Then I saw the people behind the powers and that’s when I truly committed.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.z. He joined the organization formally somewhere around 2000.Around the time I joined the PRT proper, the Siberian killed one of the greatest heroes. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.z Eventually, he advanced to a director position.Armstrong was the kind of guy who had that effect on people. He’d leaped from a position at the University to a position of being consultant to the early Boston PRT, then full-time staff, and ultimately director. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.11 A metal boy was found in the junkyard, Armstrong recruited him.His physiology had the unfortunate drawback that he couldn’t help but attach to and absorb metal he touched. While it had been crippling when he’d first been found, dumped in a junkyard, he had learned ways around it. ... He’s the one who recruited me to the Wards, got me up to speed. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Boston Games It is unknown how much of his stance on crime contributed to the creation of the Boston Games situation. Warned Damsel of Distress about the true scale of Accord's influence, it had some unintended consequences.Eclipse x.7 Story Start Was still authorizing the payments and upkeep for Ashley Stillons' residence while trying to make sure the young woman knew about her options.The only other real problem is when she decides to find her way to another city or region, such as going to Boston and trying to make a name for herself. This is largely why the PRT office and the two local capes keep tabs on her - to head her off and to let others know what's going on and how best to handle it. Given Damsel's lack of life experience, she doesn't think to question why the building she's squatting in has power, water, and cable hooked up to it - one of a dozen small things the local office looks after to keep her comfortable and pacified. The individuals in the local office maintain regular correspondence with other offices (mainly the Boston department) and, given that they think they can turn her to the side of good with time, allowing her to develop some maturity, or catching her in the right mood on the right day, they mostly minimize the danger she poses and approach her now and again to try coaxing her or plant the idea of becoming a hero in her mind. - Another comment by Wildbow on Reddit Post-Leviathan Had to deal with Bastion dying and Weld leaving to start a career.Sentinel 9.1 Post-Battle against Behemoth Stood up for the villain turned hero Weaver. Further pushed his agenda of having the Birdcage opened to use the parahumans there.“-Birdcage.” The word hung in the air. I snapped to attention, fully awake in an instant. I had to take a second to look at the faces of the people around the table before I realized who’d said it. Armstrong, the man who’d been my advocate an instant ago. “A little extreme,” West said. “The next few fights are going to be crucial. Every time the Endbringers come, there are major losses. We lose good capes. Others step in, but they don’t have the experience or the organization, so we lose more. New Delhi was very nearly the culmination of that.” “We won New Delhi.” “''We'' lost. Scion won,” Armstrong responded. “Participation will be up for the next fight. Let’s use that. We bolster the numbers further, by tapping the Birdcage. There are powerful capes in there, and some are cooperative.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1 Post-Timeskip Presumably welcomed Weld over for the Summer. Gold Morning Unknown how he acted during the event but was presumably part of the PRTs response, survived. Glow-worm Armstrong assumed a new consultant position for The City's police and The Wardens.He was an advisor to the police and an ex-PRT Director, so he knew enough that he could make offers. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.zGlow-worm P.3Armstrong was part of the Warden’s parahuman science counsel. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.z At some point he sponsored creation of prosthetic body for Sveta.Armstrong. The PRT director who had .. accepted Sveta with open arms and, I wasn’t even sure Sveta knew, provided a good chunk of the cash for Sveta’s now-destroyed prosthetic body. - Excerpt from Black 13.7 Roughly a year after the Golden Morning he attended a meeting of Team Therapy and later talked with Weld and his girlfriend Sveta and their friend, and his former project, Damsel. Early-Ward He appeared as a police liaison when Sveta's team briefed The Wardens about the potential conflict between The Fallen and the 'Hollow Point' villains.Shadow 5.6 Post-Fallen fall Survived the portal sabotage and testified at the trial of Ashley Stillons II. Post-Time Bubble Pop He was invited to recover Breakthrough from the prison of Earth Shin, where he survived an assassination attempt at the hands of Crock o’Shit. - Excerpt from Interlude 14.z II Post-Attack on Teacher Kamil received news about the death of Swansong from Sveta.From Within 16.2 He was present in the Wardens' situation room during The Second Shin Crisis.Sundown 17.4 And assumed emergency command when ice broke.Sundown 17.z Post-Ice Break Armstrong continued collecting information.“Armstrong asked me to join a discussion about case fifty-threes, do some tests, get scanned, have some Thinkers look at us,” Sveta said. “Kenzie got some scans of things, others have their own data. We’re thinking maybe the case fifty-threes are closer to what Titans are than humans. Maybe there are insights there. It’s a bit of a reach, in my opinion.”- Excerpt from Radiation 18.9 Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Point of View Character Category:PRT Director Category:Characters Category:The Wardens Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters